


on the roof

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a beatdown, Dave wakes up on the roof and thinks of someone special.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 5





	on the roof

Dave wakes up, rubbing his eyes under his shades. He must have passed out again after that last beatdown. He's on the roof.

It's night out, Dave's looking up at the stars.

Dave gets a thought in his head and acts on it.

Dave drags his phone out of his jean pocket...

and messages John.


End file.
